Mobile applications have been providing better security for account users in recent times. Today, many mobile applications ensure quick and easy-to-use account creation or first-time login by using a SMS pin-based authentication. To create an account for a particular application or log in for the first time from a particular device, the user can type in their phone number and get a SMS text message with a one-time numerical pin through their phone's service provider. To authenticate the account on the mobile device, the user then enters this numerical pin for verification, thus eliminating the need to enter any passwords. Such authentication assumes that the user that receives the numerical pin in a SMS text message is also in possession of the phone which originates the authentication request.